Life Without Death
by Kittie Anna Marie Malimoff
Summary: HP/RW i suck at summarys dumblefuck bashing weasley female bashing and lots of bashing coarse language and reviews appreciated i do accept flames but please try to be nice about them authors do have felings you know better summary inside


Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from the series is property of J.K. Rowling.

Authors Note/Warnings: As the story progresses there will be a lot of sexual content between Ron and Harry. I haven't written those scenes yet but I know there will be a lot of them. I don't know who to pair Hermione off with. I would like suggestions the only requirement is that it be a Slytherin or someone who can be classified as a dark creature. There will be a lot of Dumbledore bashing, Ginny bashing, Molly bashing and overall light side bashing. The warnings might increase as the story progresses.

**-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-**

**Harry,  
**

**We have got to hang out during the summer. It's our last year at Hogwarts and since your birthdays coming up we are doing something to celebrate your leaving the Dursley's.**  
_Not leaving, but your escape of those fucking idiots. Babe, don't worry 'bout anything we've got your birthday all planned. You're spending the day with everyone at the Burrow, and then at night we're going to have some fun._  
**Ronald! Do not insinuate anything dirty in my letter!**  
_Don't you use words that I don't understand!_

**Well I can't wait to see you Harry we are going to pick you up tomorrow morning and we will spend some time at Grimmauld and stay there until your birthday.  
**

**See you tomorrow**  
**Hermione** and_ Ron_

Harry re-read the letter. His best friends and boyfriend were picking him up tomorrow morning. He had fallen asleep unhurt and smiling for once in his despicable summers at the Dursleys.

He woke up to being hit with a belt. 'Well that's normal,' he thought while curling into the fetus position to attempt to protect himself. "Get up boy and cook breakfast for my Duddykins," Aunt Petunia's shrill voice yelled. He got up and took a quick cold shower. The Dursleys never let the freak waste hot water. Dressing in some of Dudley's hand-me-downs he began to cook a proper English breakfast for his relatives when there was a knock on the door. "Get the door boy," Uncle Vernon practically yelled. Harry dished up breakfast and then opened the door to Ron and Hermione's smiling faces. "Hey guys, come on in and let me go grab my trunk," Harry said as he pecked Ron's cheek and ran upstairs and changed into a blue muscle shirt, black flair jeans and some blue black converse. (A/N I will not be describing Harry's outfit every time he changes. I just want to give you the idea of what type of style he's wearing now) He threw Dudley's old clothes in the trash bin pulled up the loose floorboard and pulled out his school books, cloak, map piled them into his trunk put his wand in the wand holster on his right arm and pulled on a light jacket before heading downstairs with his trunk in hand to see Uncle Vernon and Ron in a shouting match. "Uncle Vernon, I am leaving and never coming back to this hell you call a normal house," he then grabbed his trunk in one hand and the back of Ron's shirt with the other and with Hermione's help proceeded to drag Ron out of the house.

"How did you guys get here?"

"For my 17th birthday my parents got me a car." Hermione said while opening the driver's side of her black '94 Lexus. Ron and Harry got into the backseat and buckled up then Ron put his arm around Harry and kissed the top of his head and had a contented smile on his face as they drove to the Leaky Cauldron. When they got out Hermione shrunk her car and placed it in her pocket and the trio entered the Leaky Cauldron.

-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-HR-

Authors Note: Well what did you think? Review and I will update. I've already got the next chapter written but I want your honest opinions before I post it. If I can get 5 reviews by April 24, 2012 then I will update


End file.
